


Enamoured

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: He hopes his mask doesn't slip, throughout the night, as he dances with the woman he should have loved, while his eyes search for someone else entirely. (Companion Piece to Infatuated but can be read alone)





	Enamoured

All his life, he has been pushed to be a ideal, a certain kind of person he does not want to be, and has never had any say in the matter. Because of this, or perhaps despite it, he has mastered the art of hiding behind a facade. He does not like doing it, of course, but it is a necessary evil.

In a way he is glad he knows to _pretend_ so very well, because in this moment, he certainly needs that skill. He glides across the floor as calmly as he can with Narcissa in his arms and Lily on mind. He looks straight into his fiancees eyes while being entirely too aware of the fact that the redhead is standing some distance away, watching the dancers. He makes an extra effort to move more elegantly, silently hoping it will make her notice. Outwardly, however, he returns Narcissa's smile, while wishing she were not the one dancing with him.

He knows _she_ will never look at him with anything but disgust. She detests the ideals of the Dark Lord and he...he is a not-entirely-convinced follower, but a follower nonetheless. He has even proved, by calling her the cruel names, when he knew she was listening. He didn't believe any of the words that had come out of his mouth, but a part of him that hoped that perhaps saying them aloud would change that. It hadn't.

He sees that idiotic James Potter walk upto her from the corner of his eyes, and nearly misses a step, causing Narcissa to stumble as well. She frowns at him slightly, bringing his attention back to her. He returns her comment with an off-hand remark, that makes her blush. He smiles absently, changing his position so he can keep an eye on Potter. He struggles to control his fury even as the Gryffindor extends his arm, asking her to dance.

He watches her hesitate and eventually accept, and his heart, that should have been cold and indifferent, sinks, and his eyes lose their shine for a moment. He leads his own partner towards them. That is how it goes, through the night, with both pairs circling and twirling around each other, in a strange almost-reflection, and he does not even realise that the ball has nearly come to end, until she leaves, with tears in her eyes, as the last song begins.

He excuses himself too, and pretends he is not following her as she stumbles through the crowd, almost unseeingly. He wishes he could find out what it was that James must have done. He hopes she doesn't realise that it is on purpose that he bumps into her on her way out, his original intention being to console her. But when he sees her tear stained face, he remembers why he has stayed away for so long, and must do so for longer. The glint in his grey eyes turns cold, even as he wishes he could hold her closer. So he turns away, leaving her to collapse to the floor, and walks back to the woman he ought be in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes; For TGS' 12 Days of Christmas Challenge Day 10!


End file.
